Special Agent Danny Williams
by raeofsunshine88
Summary: Danny and the team are very surprised to see Gibbs and the rest while cooling off in a bar, and when Danny calls the man 'Boss', the Hawaiian special task force realize they knew less about their detective than they thought.


The day started out pretty normal for Detective Danny Williams. He dropped Grace off at school, went to work, did Steve's paperwork, went out for lunch, then went back to work. Walking back in the door to HQ, Danny immediately knew that his day was going down hill. The rest of the team was gathered around the tech table thingy and they were discussing something very seriously.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" He asked warily.

"Governor called, we got a case."

"Drug Lord suspected of murder, we've tracked him down to a warehouse. Let's go check it out." Steve said.

"How long have I been gone, I thought it's only been a half hour?" Danny asked. "How could you have figured out this much information in such a short time?"

"'Cause this guy is just a drug lord, he ain't a professional, brah." Kono replied.

"Of course, I miss the one easy case." Danny mumbled under his breath. Steve stopped so suddenly that Danny had to do some serious matrix moves to not run into him. "What the- You don't just stop in the middle of a hallway, Steven."

The man just turned around and held out his hand as if waiting for something. The detective knew what he was talking about but decided to play dumb and gave him a high five before maneuvering around him and continuing to his car. Danny thought it worked too, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just hand the keys over, Danno. This doesn't have to be difficult." Steve warned.

"Are you threatening me for my own car keys?"

* * *

><p>Taking out all of the guys at the warehouse was too easy. Steve knew that these guys weren't going to be professionals, but still.<p>

Stalking back through the warehouse, he saw Kono and Chin fighting off their last guys on his left, and on his right he saw Danny in a hand to hand combat with his last man. He saw the man swing a knife and started running to his partner.

Danny raised his arm to block the swing and delivered a punch to the mans gut. Steve called out to Danny but it had the opposite effect he wanted because it distracted him which allowed the man to get a swipe to Danny's side. The guy was so surprised he hit him, that it made time for Danny to deliver a perfect round-house kick to the mans head.

Steve patted his partner on the back, "C'mon, Danno. Let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine, Steve."

"You have a knife wound on your side, we aren't getting a beer till I know you aren't going to have your insides start falling out."

Danny mumbled something under his breath that sounded kinda like, you are just like Gibbs. Steve just let it slide and sat with Danny to make sure he stayed and let the paramedics bandage him.

"Can we get a beer now?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>The team had been sitting in the bar for just over 2 hours and were sitting right on the edge of being drunk. Kono stood up and went to the bar to get another round when Danny heard someone whisper in his ear.<p>

"Mmmmm, no one ever told me you had a beard." Danny jumped and twisted around, tweaking his side in the process. A deep, rich laughter echoed off to his left and he turned to see none other than Tony DiNozzo.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Tiny." Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Long time no see, Shrek."

Danny places his hand on his side where the knife wound was and felt a warm, sticky feeling. Great, he busted his stitches.

"Going a litte soft there, Danny." Tony mocked.

The detective didn't even give Tony the pleasure of answering.

Tony looked around the place. "I see you are still hanging around bars, this isn't anything like those strip clubs we use to go to."

"Oh, I bet you still go to those." Danny said with a smirk before getting a slap to the back of the head. "Sorry, Boss."

"I bet you-" Slap. "Sorry, Boss." Tony said quickly.

"Williams, where are your manners? Introduce your team." Gibbs demanded.

"Uh, yeah. Special agent Gibbs, this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. Guys, these are NCIS Special agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David." Danny said gesturing to each one. "They are from my old team."

"Wait, you were in NCIS?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"Well if you're friends of Danny's, than you are friends of ours. You should come over to Steve's tomorrow, we are having a little barbecue." Chin invited.

"I don't k-"

"They'd love to come." Danny said, cutting off whatever Gibbs' reply was. "Well, we will see you guys tomorrow, have a fun night. And stay away from the drinks, Shrek!" Danny yelled after them as he ushered them out of the door.

"Ok, you have got to tell us all about this now." Kono said when he returned.

* * *

><p>The next day, as the steak was cooking and everybody was enjoying themselves on the beach, Danny walked over to McGee, not even realizing that Gibbs was talking to McGarrett.<p>

"Hey, Tiny Tim." Danny called even though McGee was taller than him.

"Hey, man." Tim answered as they hugged. "It's great to see you."

"You too. So how has the team been since I have been gone? Tony being a pain?"

"Actually, the director thinks that are team is more manageable not that your gone." McGee joked. "But actually, without anyone to trade insults with, Tony's been more mellow."

"Tony, you old dog, I hear you been quiet. The director got you whipped our something?" Danny yelled and heard a response from the distance of something along the lines of fuck off.

Meanwhile, between Steve and Gibbs.

"So I am guessing that you are Danny's new boss." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, but don't let Danny hear you say that, he will go off on a really long rant about how were partners and he knows that I am just trying to pull the rank card."

Gibbs laughed, "That sounds like him."

"So how long was Danny on your team?" Steve asked.

"7 years, it's a lot different without him there."

"Yeah, Danny definitely is... Different."

"Yeah, he's a great cop though, well, when he's not with DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckled.

"They cause a lot of trouble."

"They were banned from being in the same room together alone." A female voice said from his right.

"David, right?"

"Call me Ziva."

"Steve."

"One time, we didn't have any work to do one morning and they disappeared for 3 hours. After that they were never left alone again." McGee said from his left.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Steve sighed. "When he is with Kono, you really just need to stay out of hearing range. We call them the terrible twosome."

Down on the beach, Danny, Tony, Chin, and Kono were talking, probably swapping stories much like Steve and the others were.

"So what was Danny like back then?" Steve asked curiously.

"He had a temper, and a big one. Usually it only came out with the criminals, or when he had to work for more than 15 hours." McGee said.

"He was tough as they come, always practicing his fighting and standing up for himself. Rule #1: never say anything about his height, learned that the hard way." Ziva commented.

"He was a sneaky bastard, almost as bad as Boss." Tony put in as he walked up from the beach. "It's like if you even thought his name, then he would all of the sudden be right behind you without even making a sound, listining ti everything you say."

"You are over exaggerating again, Shrek." Danny said from behind everybody.

"See!" Tony shouted as he jumped a foot in the air.

For the rest of the night, the two teams gathered around the table, sharing stories and eating delicious food.


End file.
